


Eyes On Fire

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Aoi, Distant relationship, Inspired by the Twilight OST, Jrock - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Tokyo - Freeform, Top!Uruha, UruhaxAoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: In which Aoi and Uruha are on fire but their connection is as cold as the rain.





	Eyes On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Eyes On Fire.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24ICmB1Mka8)

 He seeks him out. Through the rain and the smog, he chose him all those years ago when his eyes had fallen upon dirty, blond hair. He wanted him to soothe the pain but he took it slow. Couldn’t give away too much. Couldn’t risk playing his ace just yet.

It’s Arctic cold, damp and foggy. The way he liked it. He saw nothing through the rain and the smog, not anymore. He might have seen the smoke ascending from his lips when he exhaled, if only he’d paid attention. He can feel the icey drops of water glancing off the balcony railing and how they hit the bare skin of his shins but he doesn’t mind it. Not anymore.

Was he waiting in vain? Was there still anything left for him to gain?

He exhales the nicotine once again, this time tasting its bitterness. Bitter like the smog hiding Tokyo’s skyline before his eyes. Bitter like the misery of a life he is leading.

He hears steps inside the apartment behind him but doesn’t bother turning around. He knows it’s him.  
  


“You’re home late,” he states monotonously.  
  


The steps come closer until he can feel the presence of their owner behind him, the way his chest rises and falls with deep, measured breaths, the way those amber eyes bore into his back with beautiful intensity and set his spine ablaze with the most wonderful mixture of anticipation and cold fear.  
  


“I told you I hate the taste of smoke.”

  
He continues to let his cigarette-holding hand dangle over his knee. He doesn’t care. Not until fingers that are wet from being ruffled through rain-damp hair find their way into his black tresses and he knows he’s been shuffling the cards of his game just perfectly all this time.

He doesn’t complain nor yelp, merely gasps for air when his head is being yanked backwards and his eyes finally meet _his._

  
They gloom with hate and lust.

  
“One more word and you won’t survive,” he warns softly. He only smiles in response. It was so easy to see through him.

  
It’s painful when he’s dragged towards their makeshift bed, even rougher when he’s fucked on it. He’s not scared because he knows he’s not been waiting in vain after all.  
It’s how he feeds the flame. He curves his back, moans his name, knowing the pair of eyes behind him is _on fire._ It’s his ace.

And if it isn’t his freedom this time, there’s still much else to gain.


End file.
